


Well, I Didn't Plan That...

by asherartwastaken



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fake Dating, Gen, Karlnapity, Other, dreamnotfound, karlnap, neutral dream team content, patches being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherartwastaken/pseuds/asherartwastaken
Summary: Dream needs George to pretend to be his boyfriend at his sister's birthday party so his parents will stop bugging him. But things don't go as planned (to say the least)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. 1.

“You did what?!” Dream pulled the phone away from his ear as George yelled at him from the other end. “Dream. I am not coming all the way to Florida just for your sister’s birthday party. And your sister knows me and knows we aren’t dating. No one will believe us.”  
Dream rubs his eyes in frustration. “You wouldn’t be coming here for my sister. It’s for my parents.” The call falls silent then. “Your parents? Why do they care?” George breathed harshly through the phone and Dream could almost hear his furrowed brow. “I haven’t had a relationship in over a year, and Sapnap is the only friend that I talk to face to face with anymore. They’re like, concerned about my lack of human contact.” 

A slight giggle came from the next room over from Dream, it was Sapnap. They moved in together half a month ago. “I still don’t see how I got mixed up into this,” George began to argue, again. “I mean, your parents don’t even know me-” Dream cuts George off with a witty remark. “Which is why you’re perfect to stand in as a boyfriend. I couldn’t tell them it was Sapnap, they know him and I are just friends- Besides I already explained the plan to you. You come here for two days, we pretend to be all over each other, you go home, and my parents stop bothering me about if I have a fucking relationship or not.” He gets up from his computer chair and starts walking to his room for the night as George lets out a long dramatic sigh. “Can you give me time to think about it? This is a lot of information to process at once and it’s really late.” He rubs his eyes again and yawns “Yeah sure, sorry to dump all this on you. I’ll see you for the SMP stream tomorrow?” George yawns and you could practically hear him stretch his body out “It’s okay, Dream. Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow, man. Goodnight.” “Night, George.”

Dream walks into Sapnap’s room without knocking, “Hey, Sap” he flops onto his bed. “Hey man,” Sapnap turns around in his computer chair after shutting down his PC “Hey sleepyhead. How’d the talk with George go?” Dream picks up his head and rubs his eyes “He’s not exactly excited, but he said he’d think on it. Good thing we have a few days for him to decide. If he says no I have no idea what I’m gonna do. Tell the truth?! Fuck no.” Sap lets out a long tired breath “Damn. that’s tough…” the room falls silent until Dream finally speaks “Wanna get food?” Sapnap’s face lights up “Hell yeah, man.”


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he was picking what he needed off of the shelves, he got a call from George on discord “Hello?” George’s voice came from the other end “Hey Dream, I thought about what you said last night and I’m not sure yet..It still seems like a lot. I haven’t been to America in forever and meeting your family I-” Dream cut him off “Woah woah George calm down- It’s okay, we have a few weeks its okay.” George let out a sigh.

Dream woke up to spam of messages from George and a whiney Patches. He sat up and stretched both his arms out with a yawn “Are you hungry, girl?” she responded with another whine. “Alright, alright. Let’s go wakeup Sapnap.”

They walked over to Sapnap’s room and knocked on the door. He responded with an “I’m streaming!!” Dream let out a long sigh “Do you have facecam on?” he said with a still tired and dry voice “No, but I just wanted to let you know before you said any stupid shit” Dream rolled his eyes and walked into Sap’s room. “Are you hungry? I was gonna feed patches so I wanted to know if you wanted food.” Sapnap paused his game to talk to him “Yeah sure, I’ll take some food. What do you feel like?” Dream thought himself for a second... “Do you want lamb?” Sapnap let put a huge giggle. “Do you know how to make lamb? The last time I checked you can’t cook for shit.” Dream started to laugh slapped Sapnaps arm “Fuck you, dude. I can try!!” “Okay Okay-” Sanpnap started “Sure, I’ll take some lamb!” Dream nodded “Ok.” Sapnap replied with an okay and unpaused his game. 

Dream finally decided to check all of George’s texts and it had nothing to do with what they had talked about the night before. Just a bunch of stuff about Tommy griefing his house on the SMP and lore ideas. He placed his phone back in his pocket and started to make Patches her food “I gotta go to the store and get some stuff, If you get bored go bother Sapnap. Twitch will love that.” He places her food down and grabs his keys to head to the store. It’s pretty early so they shouldn’t be too busy.

As he was picking what he needed off of the shelves, he got a call from George on discord “Hello?” George’s voice came from the other end “Hey Dream, I thought about what you said last night and I’m not sure yet..It still seems like a lot. I haven’t been to America in forever and meeting your family I-” Dream cut him off “Woah woah George calm down- It’s okay, we have a few weeks its okay.” George let out a sigh. “Okay. Hey, are you with Sapnap? We have to set some stuff up for The Tales today, I still have to text Ranboo.” Dream pulled his final item from an isle and headed toward check out “No, I’m at the store getting food. Just call him, he’s streaming right now.” He heard George mumble something to himself “Alright, thanks. Talk to you later.” He pulls the phone from his ear “See you later” and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was way for fun to write :)
> 
> Twitter: CRIMEB0YINNIT


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is running out of time and needs George to make a decision /soon/ or else Dreams out of luck.

3 DAYS LEFT FOR GEORGE TO DECIDE. 

Dream was about to log onto Minecraft when he gets a call from his Mom. “Shit...” he mumbled under his breath as he answers it. “Hey Mom!!” He was genuinely happy to talk to her, given she didn’t ask about George.   
“Hey Clay! I just wanted to double check with you to see if you and your boyfriend are good for next Saturday? You’re sisters really looking forward to you two being there.” Dream lets out a sigh and says “I’m for sure set to come, I gotta see if George is able to make it. Yknow, with the whole living in the UK thing..-“ His mom cuts him off. “Well even if he can’t make it next weekend I’d love to get to know more about him when you’re here. How long did you say you were dating?”   
Now Dream has to make up some complicated story about how he doesn’t know how long it’s been because it’s been so long or something stupid. “Uhhh almost 3 months! (a lie.) Crazy how times flies huh? haha-“ He lets out a nervous chuckle that if he wasn’t careful, could make it obvious that he was lying. “Well, I hope to see you then! Please call your sister, Clay. She wants to talk to you!” Dream smiles “Of course I will, mom. I love you.”   
“I love you too, Clay. Goodbye.” His mom hangs up and he immediately goes to Discord to call George about his decision. “Hello?” George says on the other end. “George, have you made a decision yet? My moms really pressing for details about us. Mainly about you though.” George sighs into the phone “Whatever happened to a simple hello?”   
“I’m sorry George but I’m really stressed about this. My mom needs an answer about weather or not you’ll be there. And my sister really wants to know too.” 

There’s a short silence. A silence that’s so weirdly loud. “Give me till the end of the day.” George muttered. “The end of the day, and then I’ll have an answer for you. But you cant get mad if the answer I give you isn’t the answer you want.” Dream rubs his eyes for a moment and then responds “Alright. Till the end of the day, and I swear I won’t get mad. Worse comes to worse, I kiss Sapnap a few times next weekend.” 

Dream heard a faint “HEY!!” Come from Sapnaps room and he laughs “Shit, he heard me-“ George joins in laughing with Dream. “You wanna play some bedwars?” George asks “Actually, that sounds great.” Dream responds. They both log onto a server and play for hours. 

1 HOUR LEFT IN THE DAY. 

Dream gives a loud yawn after logging out of minecraft and shutting his computer down. Him and George had switched to Discord on his phone.   
“I mean, think about it Dream...” George starts, before he trails off. “Think about what, George?”   
George begins again. “I mean, I don’t ever call you by your real name and have never seen your face. How could I pass as your boyfriend??” Dream starts to laugh at that. “Is that all your worried about? those are easy things to handle within a week.” George paused at that. “W...What?” George questioned. “What do you mean ‘easy’?”   
“I mean-“ He took an obnoxious pause. “That Discord has a facecam that I can easily turn on, then boom! You’ve seen my face. I mean Sapnap lives with me so it’s only fair that you’d get to see what I look like before you come out here.” George didn’t respond. It’s almost like dream had stunted his plan to not come to America. “Then do it, Clay.” That was weird for both of them. But Dream responds “Okay.” 

Dream turns on his camera. “There. Better now, George?” 

“Woah....”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first dsmp fanfic, I hope I do everyone justice, and I hope you enjoy!! ill try to update as often as I can. 
> 
> Twitter: CRIMEB0YINNIT


End file.
